monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Crow Tengu
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of Harpy that only inhabits the Zipangu Region, Out of all the harpies, they're the race with the mightiest power. they can fly around the sky at high speed and use skills similar to magic called "shinzuuriki." A race called "Daitengu" that is a higher rank variety of crow tengu exists, it is said that nearly all of them serve Daitengu. They normally seclude themselves in the mountains and train their shinzuuriki, they rarely ever show themselves in front of humans. However, it's just that humans also don't notice them, it is said that they often come down to human settlements to menace villains and to investigate and record the deeds of humans, along with human bloodlines, etc. They're intellectual for a member of the harpy family, but being monsters their number one interest is, of course, human men, most of their investigation and records are likely to end up being mostly about human men that they've taken a liking to. Just like other members of the harpy family, they have a mating season and when the time comes, they descend to human settlements and take away human men. On this occasion, they use the contents of the previously mentioned investigations of humans to prudently select the man they're definitely going to kidnap. For that reason, people that they hate, such as villains and those who normally speak ill of them, are much less likely to be kidnapped than good people. We can probably almost say they're safe. The kidnapped men will exchange couple's vows with them in their dwelling and end up having sex with them on the spot for the sake of procreation. They're hardworking and along with their shinzuuriki training, they also thoroughly study the ways of pleasing men. Most men who have sex with them will become enthralled by them after being thoroughly serviced, due to their intimate knowledge of a man's weak points based on the contents of their investigations, then they'll end up living together. They have confidence in their own power and most of them are full of pride. Since they can be hard to please for that reason, it's probably best to avoid provoking them as much as possible, should one happen to encounter one of them by chance. But on the other hand, since they normally train in the mountains and hardly have any involvement with the wider world, many of them have never had the experience of conversing with men, other than their fathers, so there's another side to them. For instance, if a man excessively directs fondness towards them, they might just lose their composure and panic. If one were to say something like "Let's get married," they'd turn bright red with alarm, which would result in them entrusting their thoughts to the monster's instinct and one would end up being attacked, to end up having sex with them. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Crow_Tengu_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopaedia Page karasuteng.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= 38-39 Crow Tengu.JPG|1st Revision English Encyclopaedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Anime sexyCreatureGif CrowTengu.gif 1459604267498.jpg 1471413525654.jpg 1472711822433.png|By http://caleana.tumblr.com/post/149783164292/tengu-commission caleana c306c03c4919e0dc6f7be19e289d5242.jpg|Wingless crow by http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2603946 1479779277934.png 7LL0SJc.jpg ec6865f21393be7a642e9d8449669413.png 63205020_p0.jpg tcKC9ZbR_o.jpg pYTKgzXE_o.jpg 66907857_p0.png yx7MeMjO_o.jpg I8zXDL3f_o.jpg ThkRrAzc_o.png TrsApcSv_o.png KSeJK1b.jpg D06_RRTWoAAOsyW.jpg D2mhdZ9WwAAW_DU.jpg|by AltairTheVega D7iDla3WwAEcZN4.jpg|by Screaming Ghost D_E2cluXkAAX69T.jpg|by Allbeatnik EE3OKooXkAAvYEr.jpg|by antares_topaz EE3OKo5W4AYRBsP.jpg _commission__crow_tengu_by_yoghurtstripper_ddpluvk-fullview.jpg|by YoghurtStripper References Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Harpy Family Category:Birdman Type Category:Zipangu Region Category:Bold